Detective R: Memories
by YakuzaSho
Summary: Slight AU, R remembers what happened in the past and R and L become one.


DETECTIVE R: Memories

(L)

Sometime after the terrible serial Beyond Birthday murder case I got involved with another serial murder case in Japan. It involved the kidnapping and murders of children in wealthy families. The killer was being very careful not to reveal who he was, but I did deduced he was from the upper Tokyo region, his killings were from around that area and the families were also spread out among warehouses nearby these neighborhoods, they were the most likely place that the killer would go to kill his victims. The problem was, who was he and how did he get connections to use the facility for the murders? Most of all, which warehouse, and how were we going to find out? I worked under the assumption that the killer was a trash collector, he would have access to the warehouses, and those neighborhoods. How to narrow it down? We would first have to find out who the person behind the killings is before we could go looking to stop and arrest him. So, in order to catch him, I'd have to investigate the garbage companies that work the neighborhoods around the area.

"Wateri, get me the garbage companies that work the neighborhoods around that area."

"There are three trash companies, Yotashi, Sendari, and Otodai."

"Get me the list of Yotashi employees, I have a feeling our killer is there.

(R)

I was just a block from my neighborhood when I was grabbed from behind, a smelly rag wrapped over mouth and nose. The smell knocked me out. I don't know how much time passed, but it seemed like hours, and It was dark. I felt the presence of someone and when I tried to move, noticed I was tied down. Then I heard heavy breathing and footsteps, soon my eyes were flooded with bright light. When my eyes adjusted I could see I was in a warehouse on a long table and a scary, crazy-looking man coming at me with knives. I begged for my life, but I knew it wouldn't work. It was when he stood over me ready to stab me that the police and a strange man burst in on us. The man untied me while the police arrested the killer. "Are you hurt? He didn't do anything weird to you, did he?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. You saved me, thanks. What's your name?" I asked.

"Me? You can call me L." he said.

(L)

This kid was different, special. I think that's why I didn't wait until I had evidence enough to convict James Dixson, which is what I would do normally. We found the body of one other child which with the Rokuro boy's testimony would be enough to convict him. I had the feeling the Rokuro boy would become useful to me one day. I always secretly watched him after the trial was over until... the Kira case began. I put all of my thoughts and effort in catching Kira.

(R)

Something about L seemed familiar from the moment we met. From that time on, I thought of him as an older brother and felt him watching over me. Then two years passed and I had the accident with my parents, they died. I had started out in a hospital in Tokyo, but when I'd come out of the coma, I was in England. I guess they hadn't been too concerned about me because I was breathing perfectly fine on my own, and my next of kin were all in England, so that's why I was moved out there. Then, I had no memory of the things I saw while in my coma, but I noticed that I developed new traits I never had before. I actually felt stupid whenever I sat in the usual way. Anyway, when I was released from my ward, I was brought to Whammy House, because my mother's family didn't want me. My mother's family were somehow an important family with lots of status. They had disowned my mother for loving my father, an ordinary man in their eyes, and so hated me. But I was well cared for and had befriended both Mello and Near. It was harder than it sounded, Mello always competed with Near, I sometimes felt I had to choose whose friend I would be for the day, but I liked both and both liked me. I was also once disciplined for sitting wrong and not wearing a uniform to class. When I was punished, I thought, this seems familiar, has it happened before? One day we found the news out that L had been killed by Kira. Since Mello up and left, I dedicated myself to helping Near. Unfortunately, Near didn't use me until after Kira was caught. Eventually, I went off on my own cases, and ran across a really challenging Kira style case. So many things about this case seemed strikingly familiar to me, but I was never involved in the Kira cases before this one, so something was strange, really strange about it all. At some point I could swear I heard L's voice! "Don't give her your name, you know she's Kira. I never gave my name, but Kira still got me, don't be reckless," L's voice had told me.

As time went on I heard L's voice more and more. Finally, one night after Kita was arrested, I dreamed I saw things I could swear I lived before, it was very strange, because I knew it had never happened to me. That's when I saw in the dream, myself in trouble for not sitting properly at my desk and when they called me on it, I heard them call me by a different name I had heard was L's real name! Suddenly L was there beside me.

"Yes the two of us are one now. Your accident and my death were on the same day, I don't think that it's coincidence there, and I don't think that it's a coincident that I saved you that day years ago. I didn't choose an heir to succeed me, and do you know why I didn't? Because I didn't have to, because I live in you. I think Near is even beginning to suspect by now," he said.

"He always was pretty sharp," I agreed. "I always felt there was some kind of connection between us, now I know this was the reason for it. Ever since you found and arrested that man and saved me, I've always considered you to be my hero and brother."

"Thank you, I'm pleased to be with you, now, stop all this flattery or you'll make me blush, L said.

From that point on, it felt strange yet oddly normal for me to have memories of L's and my own life and to be able to talk to L in my mind.


End file.
